


The Afterlife of the Afterparty

by sperrywink



Category: Actor RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets propositioned in the bathroom and ends up making out with Darren. It made sense at the time. Spoilers for 2011 Golden Globe Awards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Afterlife of the Afterparty

Chris was a little tipsy, but not drunk enough to have imagined what just happened in the bathroom. Unfortunately he was tipsy enough to share it with the first person he ran into who he knew. He would rather have never shown Darren how much of a geek and virgin he was, but Darren had come up to him as he approached his table again to give him a one-armed, straight guy hug. "Congratulations again!"

Still shocked, Chris blurted out, "Oh my god, I can't believe what just happened!"

"I know, winning must be a rush!"

"No, not that!" Chris lowered his voice. "Some random guy in the bathroom just offered a blowjob to congratulate me."

Darren looked startled and then huffed out a laugh. "That is so Hollywood, oh my god. Did you do it?"

"No! Are you insane?"

"Sorry, sorry! I lost my mind for a second."

"Wait, do you think I should have? But I didn't know him!" Chris suddenly wondered if he was being terribly prudish. Maybe everyone else would have taken the guy up on it? Blowjobs were blowjobs after all.

"No! No, it's just that you won! If I had won a Golden Globe I'd be making out with the world."

"Well it's easier for you, now isn't it." Chris knew he sounded sulky, but seriously. He'd love to make out with the world, there just wasn't a harem of cute boys lined up to make out with him. Well, except the creepy guy in the bathroom, apparently. He had been kissed by all the girls, but that just wasn't the same. He looked at the statue in his hand and felt a wave of longing. The moment was everything he could have dreamed of except in one way.

With a suddenly sympathetic look on his face, Darren gave Chris another one-armed hug. Chris huffed, but leaned into it. Darren kissed his forehead and said, "I'd be happy to make out with you, you know."

Chris blushed and cursed the alcohol he had drunk. It was making him susceptible to this really, really bad idea. Stalling, he asked, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm a little drunk and it just seems to make sense. We'll probably be making out for the show at some point. It doesn't seem like such a big deal to jump the gun a bit." Darren smiled winningly and brightly. He look really satisfied with himself. He was so obviously happy, Chris couldn't shoot him down.

Laughing and feeling his own rush of alcohol-induced excitement, he said, "I'm a little tipsy myself which is the only reason I am even considering it."

Darren pulled him towards a booth in the corner. "I bet I can persuade you."

Chris followed willingly, wondering if this was really happening. It felt as shocking as the offer of the blowjob in the bathroom. As nonchalantly as he could, he said, "You're really flirty when you're drunk."

Darren pouted as he looked over his shoulder at Chris. "I'm not drunk, just a little tipsy like you." He laughed self-deprecatingly. "But well, actually, I am flirty when I've been drinking. It's part of my charm."

"Is that what the hipsters are calling it nowadays?"

Laughing again, Darren settled into the booth and pulled Chris down next to him. Chris was unbalanced enough to end up half in his lap after settling his statue on the table. Darren didn't seem to mind. He just pushed and pulled at Chris until Chris was draped comfortably in front of Darren and their faces were inches apart. Playing with Chris's bangs, pushing them to the side and running the strands through his fingers, Darren said, "Hi."

Chris rolled his eyes. "So flirty, oh my god."

Darren laughed and simply kissed Chris. It was just a brush of lips at first, but Darren quickly pushed for more. More pressure and more tongue. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue along the seam of Chris's lips. Chris opened up and let Darren control the kiss. He liked feeling taken care of. Chris got lost in the press of Darren's mouth and the feel of his tongue. He let his hands wind into Darren's hair as he held on tight. Darren leaned into the kiss, almost bending Chris onto the bench of the booth.

Chris didn't know how long they were making out when Amber's voice broke the spell. "There you are! We thought you got lost. You're not really boyfriends, you know."

Darren broke the kiss with a laugh, but his hand was gentle on Chris's neck and his gaze was heated. Feeling wanted but exposed, Chris turned around and found most of his friends from the cast surrounding them and squeezing into the booth. Darren said, "I figured it was better than letting him get blown in the bathroom."

Chris hit him and just like that the heat between them was gone. "I wasn't going to tell everyone about that!" Which of course told the others that there was something to hide, which meant he was spilling the beans in no time. The table laughed at his shock, but he could see the relief on their faces that he hadn't indulged in anonymous blowjobs in the bathroom. He felt loved and cared for and couldn't keep his smile in check, even though he was still embarrassed by the tale.

The rest of the night past in laughter and fun with the group, and Chris was happy for it. He wouldn't fruitlessly analyze his feelings with everyone there to distract him. By the end of the evening his lips were no longer tingling and he had his equilibrium back. It helped that he stopped drinking. Still, Chris gave Darren an extra hug goodbye which was returned with a whispered, "Seriously, you deserve it." Chris wondered whether he meant the award or the making out, but decided it didn't matter. He'd take it at face value. It was safer that way.


End file.
